


Birthday Baby

by magicandarchery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus host Max's first birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Baby

“For not wanting a theme for today you have certainly outdone yourself,” Alec noted as he walked into the room, watching as Magnus magicked zoo animal decorations all around the loft’s living area.

Max was sitting on a blanket on the floor, his blocks all around him. His vivid navy blue skin stood out against the pale green blanket, his head popping up at the sound of Alec’s voice. He cooed happily and raised his arms into the air. It was nearly impossible for Alec to not smile as he bent down and scooped his son up into his arms.

To his credit, Magnus had the good grace to look a little sheepish as he finished getting a large _Happy Birthday Max!_ banner in place.

Alec grinned as he watched Magnus, normally never at a loss for words, silently stumble over what he wanted to say. “Well,” he finally started after a moment or two. “Our little blueberry is only going to have his first birthday once.” Magnus finally managed to get out, brushing his finger across Max’s chubby cheek.

“Uh huh,” Alec teased playfully, cradling Max effortlessly on his hip. “That was my exact argument weeks ago, darling.” He dropped a quick but deep kiss onto Magnus’s lips before Magnus could say anything further.

Turning from Magnus, Alec shifted Max from his hip and tossed him into the air, eliciting a happy squeal from the baby as he flew up and landed safely back into his father’s arms. “Let's get you changed, yeah?” He spoke to Max, strolling down the hallway to Max’s room, brushing a kiss lovingly over son’s forehead.

Magnus’s heart was full as he watched Alec retreat. Parenthood hadn't been a path that they'd planned to take because neither really believed it could have been a possibility, but in the short few months since they had brought Max home Magnus couldn't imagine their lives differently anymore.

There was a buzz throughout the loft from the door downstairs. “That'll be the cake,” Magnus said to thin air. With the snap of his fingers the cake, shaped like a baby elephant, appeared in the center of the food and drink table set up along the wall. He imagined the bakery’s delivery driver must look absolutely verklempt right about now.

The party itself was small with all the usual guests; Alec’s family, Jace and Clary, even Simon and Catarina who were between terms at the Academy. Isabelle vastly overdid it with the gifts, but to be fair, so did Alec’s parents. All three had been adamant that spoiling little Max was absolutely their prerogative, and neither Magnus nor Alec could argue because there was absolutely nothing they wouldn’t give Max themselves.

The living room was filled with more toys than Max would likely ever play with and yet Alec had a sneaking suspicion that somehow the toybox in Max’s room might just magically double in size to be able to hold all of it. Simon had been the only one to get Max anything practical, which had been a black and white Stormtrooper onesie. No matter how well Alec knew and liked Simon, he’d never understand his mundane nerd references.

With all the gifts open, it was time for cake. Alec set up plates and spoons and ice cream at the table. Magnus playfully protested that it would go much quicker if Alec would let him handle it, all while undressing Max down to just a diaper. He’d been told many times over the centuries that babies often made messes of their first birthday cake and it was easier to clean up one baby than it was to clean up one baby and an entire wardrobe.

With Max settled into his high chair Alec set a smaller round cake with a lion on it in front of him. Magnus snapped his fingers and the candle lit itself, the flame flickering in bright colors like magenta and turquoise. Max giggled with each color change, but stopped and looked around with wide eyes as his family started to sing Happy Birthday. He was so completely unsure of what was happening that his sweet, chubby face began to scrunch up and by the time they all reached _‘happy birthday dear Ma-a-x’_ he was in full blown cry mode.

Maryse and Robert, of course, wanted to see who could get to Max in order to comfort him first, while Isabelle and Clary shared a look that silently said that even with as much as they loved Max, babies of their own were currently not in the plans. Simon looked around to try and seem less awkward.

But it was Alec who gracefully lifted Max out of his high chair and held him close against his shoulder, patting his back lovingly. “I know,” he cooed in the baby’s ear as he rocked him. “I hate Happy Birthday too.”

There were soft chuckles from everyone, but all Magnus could do as his eyes met Alec’s was to smile. He would never know what he had done in his life to deserve someone who was not just a good man, but also a loyal partner and a devoted father but he was thanking whoever had seen fit to give him everything anyway.

Magnus plucked the cake up off the tray of the high chair and bridged the short distance to where Alec stood. With Max’s cries subsiding, Alec kissed his temple and pointed at the multi colored candle flame, now a bright canary yellow, and Max’s face split into a wide smile again as his chubby hands curled in the collar of Alec’s shirt.

“On three?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. “One … two … three …”

They made a wish for all of them and smiled as the flame went out.


End file.
